Harry and Hermione: A Coincidental Love
by ttinuhpfanforever
Summary: Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny go into the last battle against Voldemort. However, only two of them make it out.. Harry and Hermione obviously. Also, the pairing is HermionexHarry, as you should be able to tell. (first one is GinnyxHarry and RonxHerm)
1. Default Chapter

**Harry and Hermione: A Coincidental Love**

_Chapter 1: Just Before the Fight_

I don't own Harry Potter, nor will I ever, only going to say it once... blah blah blah blah.. you get it. On with the story!_  
_

Harry's POV_  
_

I was sitting in the Great Hall, worried. It is the night of the last fight.. the last fight I will hopefully have to endure. Killing Voldemort will be one of the best things I have ever done. Well, I wish I wouldn't have to kill someone, but he has ruined my life. Because of him, I had to go through hell and worse. And for that, he will pay.. with his life. It is the least he can be punished for, since he has no one he cares for, as I do, and he wants eternal life, which is what will be denied of him.

"Everyone, I hope you all know the risks involved within this fight. I do not want volunteers to fight that aren't one hundred percent sure that this is what they want to do. If you want to back out, now is your oppurtunity." said Professor Dumbledore, in his most solemn voice at the front of the hall. The Gryffindor table was full, the Hufflpuff and Ravenclaw table was about 2/3 full, and the Slyherin table was empty of recruits. Big surprise. If a Slytherin HAD shown up to fight.. he/she didn't go out whne the Death Eaters came in to claim their sons or daughters to fight or be safe from Dumbledore.

Ginny walked up behind me and took the seat next to me. She had been my girlfriend for two years now. Next year was going to be difficult, though. I would be graduating Hogwarts, and she will be in her last year. However, after that, I plan to marry Ginny. Also, when we graduate, Ron plans to marry Hermione. They have been going out just as long as me and Ginny had been going out.

"Ginny, be careful out there, for me. Alright? I am mainly against you going out there at all, but you insisted earlier. I know I don't have much say in the matter, but you will PLEASE reconsider?" I asked her for what seemed the ten millionth time that night. Again, she refused. "Harry, I know you care about me. But what kind of girlfriend.. or any otherwise friend.. would I be if I didn't? I cannot stay away from the battle. I feel like I need to do my part, to back you up and to help you. I'm going, and that is final." "I thought you would say something like that. Just... stay with your year. That way, you would be going in as a second wave. Alright?" She nodded with a smirk. She kissed me on the cheek and put her arms around my neck. "It is almost over." she whispered into my ear. I reassuringly rubbed her hand in mine and said,"I hope so. Hey.. where is that brother of yours? Off somewhere in here with Hermione?" I asked, having not seen him for a hour or two.

She pointed near the opposite end of the table, and said,"They have been sitting alone, speanding time together. As we are about to leave, maybe we SHOULD get them." I ndoded and got up with her to go get my two best friends in the world... Hermione Granger and Ron Weasly.

Hermione's POV

Ron had his arm around my waist, whispering reassuring thoughts about the fight. He had asked me a few times to stay ehind, but of course, I rejected those questions immediatel He of course, said he knew that was what I was going to say. After all, I wanted to be there for Harry, just as much as he wanted to be. I was a litle jittery, but even the bravest souls were. Thinking about this made me put my head closer to Ron. He noticed how nervous I was, and kissed me lightly on the head. "Hermione, no matter what, I will be there. I love you. And I won't let anything happen to you... EVER." "Ron.. it isn't me I am worried about.. it is everyone I care about dying while I live.. like, say, Harry was killed, and I was still alive.. I wouldn't be able to live with myself. But that is what Harry goes through everyday. And now, it is time that all the suffering Harry has gone throught to end.. finally."

"Gods, Hermione. When you talk like that..." started Ron, until Ginny came up and interupted our moment. Eh, what else could you expect in a crowded Hall, right before the biggest battle of the century? "Guys, it will only be a few moments before Dumbledore and the other professors take us out to.. the battlefield. Sorry I had to ruin the moment, but trust me, you both are strong. There will be many more of them to come once this is all over and done with." she said. I nodded and Ron laughed,"Got that right!"

We followed her to Harry, and he smiled lightly at as. Before, once we had finally found out how large Voldemort's forces were, which didn't include as much as we had thought, and now only included Death Eaters, he smiled a lot brighter. But this was what he has been working toward his entire life.. he was certainately nervous. "C'mon, Harry. Don't look so grim. It isn't as if you are about to be executed or something." I said, to be as comforting as I could. "It isn't that. But, if I get a clear path to Voldemort... Hermione, I am going to have to kill!" he said in distress. "It isn't killing if he's already dead, mate." said Ron jokingly. "I s'pose." said Harry, his head down. I hated it when he got upset.. he is my best friend in the world, and I don't want anything else to happen to him! He has gone through enough. I feel like there is more I should be giving him...


	2. Fighting

**Harry and Hermione: A Coincidental Love**

_Chapter 2: Battling  
_

Harry's POV

_I can do this _I thought over and over. It was meant for me to destroy Voldemort, with my friends by my side to help me. Ginny, Ron, and Hermione will always be there to make sure I am okay. I have the best friends a guy can ask for, and I also have the best girlfriend any guy (except her brothers, of course) want. I am lucky, in spite of the fact my parents and godfather are dead.. I have true friends, unlike people like Malfoy. I have friends, great friends, and they are as close to me as any brother and sisters—except Ginny. She is the one I have romantic interest in… and, well, we understand and comfort each other more sensuously than me and Ron do, of course.

It didn't take long to get to where Voldemort was centered in the battlefield. He wanted to be in the precise center, and that is exactly where he was. What a show-off! Mr. Malfoy was near him, fighting by his side, trying to "prove himself." Draco wasn't far off, fighting a few younger years, especially 3rd years, which wasn't surprising. He was always picking on the younger years, just because he could. He would torture the ones that seemed to be most distressed until they were dead or wished it to be. My fist clenched around my wand, until my knuckles were white. He had really done it this time.. Voldemort can wait. Malfoy goes first.

I walked up to Draco, as he was about to finish off Colin Creevy. Before he could, however, I took out my wand and screamed "Expeliarmus!" He blasted backwards, farther than I had expected. I looked to my side to see Hermione. She smirked at me and said, "Did you think I was going to just let you fight him? I understand how much you hate him, Harry. I know, trust me, I know." I smiled at her comfortingly, knowing what she had gone through because of him—hell.

Draco grabbed his wand, and threw the Crucio spell at Hermione. I grabbed her by the shoulders and move her out of the way, just in time, for the spell to zoom past her face. "Thanks," she muttered. I nodded, and she threw the same spell at him, with a lot of anger in her voice… though, I couldn't help but notice the smugness in her voice. Draco doubled over immediately, almost BEFORE the spell even hit him. I swear, after two seconds, he started twitching, then was knocked unconscious. "Either you are good at this, or Malfoy's just plain weak. She laughed lightly, gave Draco one last triumphant look, and walked off with me, back to Ron and Ginny.

Unfortunately, we didn't see them anywhere. I guess they got pushed back through the crowd. Me and Hermione went back over to where Voldemort was acting like a wild maniac, laughing crazily at everyone else's expense. More anger flowed through me than when it was with Draco. As if she had read my mind, Hermione nodded and stood behind me. "I'll be right here, Harry." I smiled lightly at her, and she smiled back.

"Oh, look here. Young Mr. Potter has got himself a girlfriend. WELL, what a surprise… Mudblood? I was so sure she and that Muggle-loving fool's son would get together. Oh well. Unexpected things happen, I am sure. I think you should say goodbye before facing me." He said with a malicious grin. I looked at him with a death glare, until a pale hand touched his shoulder, making him shudder. "Now, Lucious, I think you should leave Mr. Potter to me. Do with the Mudblood, however, as you see fit," said Voldemort. Lucious nodded, and circled around me to Hermione. I looked at her, and she nodded her head in Voldemort's direction, urging me to fight him. I walked quickly forward, ready to fight the one that made my life mainly hell, except for the fact that I got friends.

He got into dueling position, and I followed suit. However, instead of bowing, he took the first lunge at me with the Imperius spell. For what he wanted to control me for, I didn't even want to know. I shot Perfectulas Totalus at him, he dodging it by half an inch. He attempted to summon a rock from behind me, which would go through my head to get to him, but, as soon as he said the Accio-, I ducked so I wouldn't be hit by whatever he was trying to summon. He heaved the rock at me, and I rolled to the side to avoid getting hit by it.

_Enough games, Harry. Remember what he told you in the Department of Mysteries. You have to want him dead. Think of everything he has done to you.. Killing your parents, and then one of his Death Eaters killing the only REAL family you had left. Sticking you with the Dursleys, for your own protection. You must end this right now before he tears other families apart._

I screamed "AVADA KEDAVERA!" at the top of my lungs. The jet of green light, I will never forget. Voldemort's surprised face at the spell I had just thrown at him. He crumpled to the ground, and screamed. It reminded me of the night he had killed my parents, and I fainted at hearing my mother scream, once again…

Hermione's POV

I nodded at Harry, giving him the mental message to go ahead and fight Voldemort. I needed to get rid of Lucious Malfoy myself. He was the one that had tortured innocent people just because he could, and yet still had the insignificance to snivel and kiss-up to someone like Voldemort. He was cruel and weak, a horrible combination.

As I was walking to get into position, he went ahead and threw the Crucio spell at me. He missed, however, and I didn't have to move. He narrowed his eyes at me, daring me to fight. Which I was all to well prepared to do.

"Expelliarmus!" I yelled. His wand flew out of his hand, and he looked aghast, as it was lost in the crowd. I smirked, and he glared at me evilly. He ran up to me, and before I could react, he grabbed me by the neck, trying to cut off my arm. I grabbed his hand and bit it. He yelled in pain, and dropped me. I clenched my wand tighter, and pointed it directly at his head. He got on his knees and begged me not to kill him. I looked at him and said," I am sure this is exactly what you did to all the people you tortured and killed. Avada Kedarvra."

His eyes went blank and he fell to the ground with a loud thump. I smirked in satisfaction, but then frowned at what I had done. _I just tore a family apart—like what happened to Harry. I had just killed Draco's father. And even if they don't deserve to live, they should all be dead or alive together. _I stopped thinking and decided to find Harry. It wasn't hard, considering all the people on OUR side were cheering, at an almost lifeless form I knew to be Harry.


	3. Waking Up

**Harry and Hermione: A Coincidental Love**

_Chapter 3: Waking Up_

Harry's POV

I woke up, on the hospital bed. Solemn faces were all around me. Hagrid's bloody, scratched face; McGonagall's bruised face; Dumbledore's hard face; Fred and George's somehow simultaneous swollen faces; Mrs. Weasly's cold face, accompanied by Mr. Weasly's once bright, now dark, face; and Snape's misshapen, somehow, face.

I sat up, and a glimmer of hope flashed through their faces. "OH, HARRY!" cried Mrs. Weasly, throwing her arms around my neck, tears streaming down her cheeks. She regained her composure soon after, and dabbed at the tears with a tissue, just to have them continually flow, anyways. Dumbledore gave me a look that showed he was glad I was alive, but something was very, very wrong.

"What's… What's wrong?" I asked, dreading the answer. "Honey… Ginny and Ron didn't make it," said McGonagall. I was at first, taken aback that McGonagall actually called me HONEY, but then the rest of the sentence hit me. Ron and Ginny Weasly, two of the closest people in the world to me, were dead.

"Oh… my… god…" I said, as the meaning hit me. They were DEAD. The only girl I had ever really loved, and the only boy I would proudly say was my best friend in the world. I put my head in my hands and cried out in frustration. "And.. Hermione?" I asked through the sobs. "She is fine, but she is eating now. In fact, speaking of which.. Madam Promfery! Get this boy some light food!" said Dumbledore.

I cried, and cried, and cried some more, until it hurt. "Harry.. we understand. We did the same thing," said Fred. It is hard to imagine Fred or George being emotional. "I feel horrible." I said, pushing the empty bowl of soup away. I heard footsteps, and then running footsteps that got continuously louder. "Oh, Harry!" cried Hermione as she threw her arms around my neck so tightly that I could barely breathe.

"Hi Hermione. I'm glad that you're alright, at least." I said, holding her head to my chest as she cried, from happiness and anguish at the same time. I began doing the same thing, for I was glad I had one good friend left, one that I will never let die before me.

Hermione's POV

I ran up to Hagrid, who was carrying Harry. "Hagrid, is he going to be alright?" I asked. "He'll be alright. I hope…don't worry, he'll make it. Yeah, he'll make it, he'll just have a rough time of it." Hagrid said as if he was uncertain. I nodded and walked off, hoping to find Ron and Ginny.

I was walking through a large crowd of people who were cheering and patting each other on the back. I searched everywhere for the familiar signs of the red hair, but I didn't find anyone with red hair on their feet. That is, until I saw Fred and George, each carrying a lifeless figure.

"Fred! George! What is going on!" I asked. Tears slid down their faces, as they each showed who they were carrying. I saw Ron's eyes, rolled backwards to only show the whites, and Ginny, who was covered in blood. I dropped to my knees in the dark red ground and cried, until I ran out of tears. Fred and George got on either side of me and hugged me from the side, crying as well. It felt like they were protecting me, for I was the one who was most likely Ginny's best friend and Ron's only love—ever.

They stood up, and helped me to my feet. Lightning clashed across the sky, followed by a loud thunderclap. Rain came down in just a few drops at first, and then abruptly poured quickly. I moved a few strands of hair out of my face, and looked at the ground that was strewn with human bodies, most of which were blood soaked.

A few days later, I got out of the Hospital Wing, along with Fred and George. Madam Promfery shooed us out to get food at the Great Hall, instead of wasting the dwindling rations for the patients. I looked at Harry, who was unconscious, and walked out. After that, Fred and George didn't leave my side. I think that they were going to adopt me as their new sister, not that I would mind having older brothers.

We ate in silence, inside the dark Great Hall. It was still raining and thundering, and there was no moon. The roof of the Great Hall matched the dreary look outside, for that was what everyone was feeling—dreary. "We should see if Harry is alright yet." I said. They looked between one another and said at the same time," We'll go. You need more food, Hermione. You look positively like a ghost." I looked down at my tiny figure and nodded. They got up and left for the Hospital Wing.

What seemed like hours later, they didn't come back. I decided to go ahead and go up as well, since if I ate anymore, I would explode. I walked in to see everyone huddled around a figure, Harry. I couldn't tell if he was dead or alive, however. I began to run, hoping he was alive.

I saw he was, and I exclaimed," Oh, Harry!" I threw my arms around his neck and began to cry, overjoyed I still had Harry. He pulled me close and began crying out all of his pain at once, as I did as well.


	4. Dealing With It

**Harry and Hermione: A Coincidental Love**

_Chapter 4: Dealing With It_

Harry's POV

The next day, I was allowed out of the Hospital Wing. Me and Hermione had no classes that day, but we had some the next day, some I didn't even want to think about at the moment. We tried to find something to do to keep our mind off of our pain, but it was useless. Things were awkwardly silent, no matter what we did—joke about Dobby's tea-cozy, run from Peeves, and even look up a book about Quidditch in the Library, where she was sure to check out at least one super-huge book to read for a little while, absorb the information, then return and get another. Unfortunately, I knew it had to be talked about. It just had to… otherwise we would never recover.

"Hermione? We definitely need to talk." I said, almost silently. "I know." Said Hermione, knowing exactly what I meant we needed to talk about. "It seems kind of weird, not having Ron here, or Ginny. " I said. "Yes. I really miss them, Harry. Ron was the only one I ever loved, the only one who ever protected me from evil and danger." She said solemnly. "Hermione, never say that again. You have me, and I have always protected you as much as he has. Okay, I have never kissed you, or held you the way he had. But that doesn't mean I don't care for you, Hermione. You are like, my best friend now." "Now." She scoffed.

"Hermione, what does that mean?" I asked. "It means, you never paid as much attention to me as Ron did, even if sometimes it was negative attention when we fought." She said with her arms folded. "Hermione, just because Ron was my best friend doesn't mean that you weren't my really good friend. I haven't had much experience with girls as friends, so it must have been a little harder for me to understand than having a boy as a friend. I always cared about you, Hermione. I could've killed Draco for everything he did to you, and I tried as hard as I could to understand everything you did and said, things like S-P-E-W." I said, putting a comforting arm around her shoulder. I knew what it was like, taking anger out due to death on friends. I had done it before, and she understood more than Ron did. In some ways, she could be a better friend than Ron ever was. She was less violent, more understanding, and always had my best interests at heart in the long run, instead of just current events, such as the times she tried to say 'No' to copying homework so I could understand it.

"Harry, I am sorry… I guess… I have never dealt with anything like this—you know, death. I better just keep my anger to myself. You are right; after all, you tried to understand." She said as tears began running down her cheeks. "Hermione, take out your anger, otherwise you'll never know how to deal with it. C'mon, we'll go outside. Best place to yel out anguish and upset feelings. I know, I have done the same things a lot before." She looked up at me gratefully. Maybe going through all that pain gave me a power to help others go through it. I certainly hope so, for I can't stand to see Hermione upset like this, and I want to help her out as much as possible.

I took her to the tallest place on Hogwart's grounds. It was near Hagrid's hut, yet far enough away for Hermione to yell and whatever without anyone hearing it. She looked up at the sky, then down at the ground. It looked like she would never yell or get upset, until she closed her eyes, and tears flowed out of them. She was deep in concentration, probably still trying to hide her real feelings. Her head pointed up to the clouds, the sky, the sun once more, and finally, she opened her mouth to scream.

"HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN! RON WAS THE ONLY ONE I HAVE EVER LOVED! WHY! GINNY WAS THE ONE GIRL WHO UNDERSTOOD ME; WHO DIDN'T CALL ME NAMES AND MESS WITH ME ABOUT HOW I LOOK! RON CARED FOR ME, AND HE WAS TAKEN AWAY! BY EVIL PEOPLE, DEATH EATERS NO LESS! HE DIDN'T EVEN GIVE ME A SECOND DOUBT THAT HE COULDN'T LIVE! AND HE DIES ON ME! I NEEDED HIM, AND HE IS… gone." She whispered the last part to herself, and fell to her knees. I sat on the ground as she cried more and more, the tears she had been holding back flowing down her face. I kissed her instinctively on the head and whispered very softly, "Feel better?" She nodded, and dug her head so much it hurt into the crook of my neck.

Hermione's POV

It never occurred to me how expert Harry had to be at dealing with all this.. pain. He had his parents taken from him when he was only a baby, and never knew them. Since the begging of the 5th year at The Order of the Phoenix, he was probably even better at it. He knew that you couldn't move on until you got rid of all the bad feelings about someone, and now I knew it as well. Harry put his arms protectively around me, and kissed my head as I cried. I never knew that the people who had gone through the most pain might just be the best ones to talk to it about.

The sun began to slowly set, and the sky darkened. Harry whispered into my ear, "We'd better go, before we get into any trouble. We have classes tomorrow, you know." I nodded, and thought to myself, _Aren't I supposed to be the responsible one?_

We walked in silence, until we got to the Common Room. I said the password, _34_. It was the death toll of the Gryffindors, and unfortunately, it was the highest, next to the Slytherins. Of course, not everyone had the death toll for his or her house as the password, just Gryffindor. Otherwise, it wouldn't make any sense at all, would it?

"Harry? Why didn't you yell or anything?" I asked, almost to myself. He sighed and said, "Because I have done enough yelling, screaming, and crying that going through it all again would just be silly. I feel ready to move on, after remembering him and Ginny. I miss them a lot, and I always will, but the faster we move on, the better."

I nodded, noting how silent he looked. I nearly started crying, just through realizing the pain he had gone through with everything. We walked into the Common Room, and hugged each other tightly as we made our separate ways—me to the Girl's Dormitory, he to the Boy's. I, however, wished we could just spend the night in the Common Room, talking and discussing about Ron and Ginny, trying to get all the pain out. But it would never happen, for we had both lost the love of our lives. However, soon we would move on, for we had started to deal with it.


	5. Dreams of Moving On

**Harry and Hermione: A Coincidental Love**

_Chapter 5: Dreams of Moving On_

Harry's POV

It didn't take long for me to get to sleep. I kept hoping that Hermione was going to be okay. A few tears slid down my cheeks, thinking of how much I had lost, but I slightly smiled, as I remembered I still had a friend, Hermione. As long as I had her, well, I would have enough to make living worthwhile. I finally fell asleep, smiling in happiness and crying in anguish at the same time.

_A graveyard site, the colors grey and blood red. A light mist surronding different graves. I somehow am drawn to a family plot. The Weasly's family plot. Ernest Weasly... Jennifer Weasly.. Hellen Weasly.. John Weasly.. the list goes on, until Ronald Weasly and Ginerva Weasly's graves came up._

_I touched them slightly and shivered. A faint golden light comes from the names, as if they were shining. I back up a few steps, and suddenly, the mist formed into figures that looked just like Ron and Ginny. "Bloody hell, Harry! Great to see you again!" said Ron, as he engulfed me in a tight hug. I hugged back, with a look of complete and utter shock on my face._

_I looked over at Ginny, as she held her hands together arkwardly. Ron let go of me, and I hugged Ginny, then tried to kiss her, but she stopped me. "Harry.. we need to talk. We can't have a relationship like this, we must give it up. I want you to move on, as I am doing as well. I even have someone in particular I think you should go out with."_

_I looked at her in shock. "Ginny... I thought you said nothing would happen, that everything would be ok. But now, you die and then break up with me when we can still see each other through my dreams!" And, after a second or so, I asked in confusion,"Wait, who do you have in mind for me?" She laughed lightly, and said,"I am sorry.. but long distance relationships never work out, and well, different worlds are kinda the most long distance you can get. Besides, we are only allowed one night. We are also talking to Hermione."_

_"BUT WHO DO YOU HAVE IN MIND FOR ME!" I asked exasperatedly. She sighed and said,"Well, actually, I am not in liberty to say in front of Ron." Ron looked at her oddly and said,"Go ahead, tell him. I can't wait to hear this." She rolled her eyes, and said,"Harry, listen. It is obvious. To me, at least... Hermione. You care about her, you know her, you don't argue with her. And it is time you.. move on. But that doesn't mean you need to forget me. Just remember... I will always love you. I know you will always love me. But even if you don't particularily care for Hermione as a girlfriend, well, just wait. Trust me, when she seems like the only girl who cares for you, it will become obvious you love her."_

_I sat down on the ground and thought long and hard. "Harry, I am not giving you a choice here. Either you waste your life, loving me and only me, or you find love elsewhere. I don't mean it has to be Hermione. But I don't want you to always dwell in the past. There.. it is just wrong. I hope you can forgive me for seeming so cruel, but sooner or later, you will realize that this must've been the hardest thing ever for me, and it was in your best interest, Harry. Goodbye." she said. Then, she began to flicker, and disappear. Ron did the same, and so did the graveyard scene..._

Hermione's POV

I sat awake in bed, holding my knees. _I don't know how I feel about Harry anymore.. he is so caring, so kind to me. He did ignore me a little before, but then again, Ron was his friend before me. They had Quidditch together. Ron was also the one who told him all about the Wizarding World. So.. maybe Harry isn't to blame about that. It is just the way that things happened. _I thought to myself. I was seriously confused about Harry. I think I might like him more than just as a friend... I laid my head down on the pillow, trying to sleep. My eyes fluttered close, and fell asleep.

_I seemed to be in a graveyard. I looked around to see a family plot, all of the graves having the last name Weasly. No names rang a bell, so to speak, until I saw Ronald Weasly and Ginvera Weasly. I looked at them, and shuddered, I turned around and was covered in a golden light. Suddenly, the mist that was surronding the graves became humans. Ron and Ginny._

_"Mione! I am so glad to see you!" said Ron. He hugged me, and Ginny did the same. "Ginny and I really need to talk to you." said Ron. I nodded and replied,"Yeah, I need to talk to you as well." "Hermione... we need you to try and get over us. You have lost your first love, and your best friend, but you haven't lost everything." said Ginny. "I know... I still have Harry and my family." I said, tears forming in my eyes. Ron put a comforting hand on my shoulder and said,"Hermione, there is something else I need to tell you, something of somewhat of a higher importance." _

_"Yes?" I asked, worried. "Mione, you need to find someone else to love. I don't mean forget about me! NEVER do that! But.. you need to move on, otherwise, your entire life will be wasted over the death of me. I don't want that for you. I don't want that for anyone, but especially not for you. You deserve so much more than that. PROMISE me you won't, ever, EVER do that."_

_I looked at him and the pleading look in his eyes. He looked like he really wanted me to move on, and not 'waste my life.' "But how many people can really care for me in that way? I mean, I am not as popular as most girls, and I am considered ugly compared to others. Everyone thinks I am a overly good, overly smart, and well, just plain not appealing." I shuddered, remembering how many people called me names and messed with me. "Hermione, NEVER SAY THAT AGAIN. You aren't ugly, and you have an edge over everyone else, since you are really smart. Anyone who isn't jealous of that is someone who can love you. Trust me, I know." "Yeah, Hermione, you look better than like, half the girls at Hogwarts. You aren't at the bottom. And well, the ones who have the best looks are the densest in most cases, you know." "Hermione, it is time for you to move on. Just remember that I love you.. always. Goodbye.."_

I awoke suddenly, and sat up in my bed. It seemed to be really late at night, or extremely early in the morning. Whichever it was, I laid back down to spend the rest of the night in a dreamless, yet troubled and slightly confused sleep.


	6. Feelings, Perhaps Love, and Dismay

**Harry and Hermione: A Coincedential Love**

_Chapter 6: Feelings, Perhaps Love, and Dismay_

I looked at the sky turned a lighter and yellow-ish blue, then turn to regular baby blue. After the real, almost to real, so real it was disturbing, dream, I couldn't go back to sleep. Thoughts wondering if Ginny was right and if Hermione and I really did belong together. She was the smartest girl in Hogwarts, she was kind, caring, and pretty, she was a great supporter, and an awesome friend. When she was going out with Ron, it also seemed like she would be a great girlfriend, too. She just... was. And because I never thought of her as more of a friend before, doesn't mean she wouldn't be a great girl to have a better relationship with her. It woluldn't feel weird going out with her because we were to good of friends, since I had always sided with Ron, I didn't really get to know her as much. She and I also had more in common, and well, we weren't always fighting.

The more I thought about Hermione, the more she made my stomache flutter. By the time we had to get up and get ready for classes, I knew I had to make sure that the dream I had was like a dream she had. I have to make sure that, well, that I am not basing feelings on a dream that won't help me in the least. And, just maybe, well, if she had the same dream.. I would know that I may love her. I just have to make sure, and be positive.

Harry's POV

I threw on some clean school robes and combed the knots out of my always messing hair. I thought it was alright how it stayed the same length all the time, and how it couldn't be combed. I just have to keep knots out of it so people will know I do my best. I smirked at that thought, since I really didn't care how my hair looked. I just wanted to make sure that it wouldn't end up looking TOO crazy, since I liked this somewhat messy hair-style.

I walked down the steps, two at a time, eager almost to talk to Hermione. Yes, I was hoping with every fiber of my being that she had the same dream. Otherwise, well, my heart would break all over again. She was sitting on the couch we normally sit on, spread across it, flipping through a book with what seemed like little interest. She yawned, and nearly jumped out of her skin when I said a simple,"Hello."

"Oh, sorry Harry.. It is just, well, I couldn't sleep last night. I had a somewhat odd and probably disturbing dream..." she said, explaining, her reason trailing off, as if her mind was else where, which wasn't normal for Hermione. "When did you get up from the dream?" "Uh.. maybe around four. I lost a good five hours of sleep." she said. I nodded and asked,"Was the dream about Ron and Ginny?" "How did you know?" "Uh... Lucky guess?" "Sure. Tell the truth, the whole truth." "OK... Well, Ginny and Ron appeared in my dream, in a graveyard, telling me to move on." "Really? Interesting... I think.. I had.. The.. Same.. Dream.. But, that would mean... IT WAS REAL!" she said, suddenly very startled. I nodded and said,"It was very real, Hermione." Tears formed in her eyes. "Harry, do you love me? Or like me in that manner at all?" "I think.. I really might." She didn't hear me mutter this, under my breath, for she had fallen asleep, or passed out dreadfully sudden. "Hermione!" I said, as I ran up to her.

I checked to make sure her breathing was normal, and it was. It seemed as if she was just asleep. By now, Gryffindors had, for the most part, left the Common Room and entered without making much notice of us. "Harry..." she said lightly, her eyes fluttering as she seemed to suddenly wake up. "Yes?" "I need you... Don't leave me..." "Never." I stroked her hand gently, and she smiled. Her eyes opened up fully and she said,"We have classes, c'mon." She sat up on the couch, and then we walked down to the Great Hall to eat first.

Me and Hermione had just gotten out of Herbology. "Hermione, you wanna go back up to the place we went before?" I asked. "I am not as angry as I was before, Harry. I feel fine now.. Ok, it still hurts, but still." "I know. I just thought we should talk, that is all."She smiled at me, and we walked off to the high hill we went for Hermione to yell out her emotions.

We got there, and we sat down, our feet dangling below, hanging off the sharp cliff part of it. I kept glancing at her, only to see the same thing: Her looking down below. "Hermione?" I asked, trying to get her attention. "Yes?" "I need to talk to you about... you know.. the dreams?" "Harry, I really don't know what to say or think right now. I am kind of scared. It seems that the only one I would have ever ended up with is Ron, even if we fought day and night." "Hermione, I know how you are feeling. I felt the same way when I lost Ginny. But, I really don't see how dwelling in the past will help our future. Ya know... Ginny actually told me in the dream I had that.. I should go with you and forget them. That was pretty much her words." I said, as a few surpressed tears formed in my eyes.

"Really? She said that specifically? Wow... weird..." she said, her voice trailling off. I looked at her, and saw everything inside her eyes: The excitement of what was going on, and the need to learn more, but stronger yet was all the pain inside of it, the anxiety, the sadness, the despair. I knew then that all I wanted to do was help her get rid off all of the bad feelings and the unhappiness that was inside of her. It felt almost protective, and even deeper, was a feeling of caring, and a growing with a vengaence feeling of... love?

I wrapped my arms around her. Silent tears streamed down her face as she burrowed hard into the crook of my neck. "Hermione?" I asked. "Yes?" she answered. "Is it okay that... I love you?" "Yes. We are best friends, of course we care for each other." "No, I love you more than that." I said unsurely. "Good." she answered. "Good what." I said, pulling myself from her to look in her eyes. "Good... because I think I do, too." she said slowly and unsurely. Me and Hermione's face pulled closer and closer. Our lips met in a loving kiss and we pulled away as soon as we heard that familar drawl, saying,"Well well... we couldn't wait, now could we?"

Hermione's POV

As soon as we heard the sound of Draco's voice, coming near us saying,"Well, well.. we couldn't wait, now could we?" Harry and I pulled apart, now tense, to see Draco standing there with that stupid smug face and smirk. "Sod off, Malfoy." said Harry immediately without thinking. "I just find it ironic that fake high-pitched falsetto voice Hermione, who's only love was Ron, and Harry, who couldn't love a girl besides Ginny after Cho Chang normal voice could just get together only days after Ron and Ginny died. If you were going to at least ACT upset, I would have gone at it for at least a week or two. But, really now, did you guys have to relief your new sexual tension with each other? COME ON! Like you two belong together." Said Draco with a sneer.

Tears ran down my face. Normally, Draco wouldn't bother me. I was above his insults. But inside, I knew he was right. I couldn't go out with Harry, much less love, just after Ron died. It would be insulting Ron and Ginny. I just wish Draco hadn't been the one to make that apparent.. I wish it would have been a Gryffindor or something. I began to sob uncontrobably, and I ran off, leaving Harry and Draco glaring at each other.

I don't know what brought me to run there, but I immediately ran to the Quidditch Feild. I sat there, in the middle of the grassy arena, sitting there, crying my heart out. I felt a warm hand on my shoulder, and I looked up to see Fred and George Weasly. One of their hands were one my shoulder, while the other looked at me with a look of pity. "You should come with us." The one who had their hand on my shoulder said. I stood up and walked over with them, as they led me back into the castle, the sun seeming to set behind us.

They led me inside the Gryffindor Common Room. They looked at me and said,"We saw everything that happened." I gasped and said,"Lemme guess. You want me to stop with Harry because I have just lost Ron, you agree with Draco, and I am a total slut." I said, crying still. "No. We would never think that, Hermione." said one, putting a hand on my shoulder. "Hermione, we just want you to know that well, Draco is completely WRONG. You are right to want to find comfort in someone, and try to move on. We actually wanted to show you something. It is a letter Ron wanted to give you for Christmas, which is only a month away. It is important, so well, we thought we should give it to you now, since it is very important." They handed me a neat, almost pretty letter to me. It was pink and had a dark red trim from what I could tell. I took it, and opened it, and began reading the letter aloud. It said...

* * *

MUHAHA! I AM SOOO EVIL! LOL! But, anyways, read the next one to find out what the letter says. Later! 


	7. The Letter

**Harry and Hermione: A Coincidental Love**

_Chapter 7: The Letter_

Hermione's POV

I slowly opened the letter, almost afraid of what I was about to read. I stopped halfway in opening it and looked up at Fred and George. "Did you guys read it?" I asked, curiously. I wouldn't be surprised if they did, and that would give me a reason to be mad and storm away, leaving the letter, and maybe being able to forget about it for a while. "No," they both stated solemnly. I nodded and opened up the letter, looking down at the nice, neat handwriting that either wasn't Ron's or had taken him hours and hours to do.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I think that it is time that I tell you something, something that has weighed on my heart for a long time. I hate to have to say this to you, especially through a letter. You see... I think I am in love. My heart feels as light as feather, I get nervous and I can't get mad when I am around her. She is the girl of my dreams. I used to think it was you I truly loved. But, somehow I think we will be better off as just friends. I still love you, but somehow, it feels like the same kind of love I have for Ginny. It seems sudden, I know, especially since we have been going together for a few years. I even know we were thinking about marriage at one point. I just don't think we should be together, however. It doesn't feel... right. The sparks, the love, the magic, it is just gone. I want you to know that no matter what; I will always be there for you. I will always care for you. I will always be your friend, one of your closest. As you read this, Luna Lovegood will be reading a letter as well, except her letter will be a little different, since I am finally confessing my love to her as well. The love I truly feel towards her, and you. I wish you only the best in your life, and I hope that you find the right man, and live happily ever after. Everyone used to think that you would with me, but, well, obviously, I am not the right man for you. Go out there and find your true Knight in Shining Armor--one who can love you with more than just a brotherly love._

_Your friend,_

_  
Ron Weasly_

I let the letter float down to the ground. "My god... he was going to break up with me anyways. I feel wonderful. I loved him, and he acted like he loved me. Perfect. I was a distraction from Luna." I said bitterly, wiping away the tears that were forming in my eyes. George or Fred picked up the letter, and read through it. "Hermione, this is actually a perfect reason for you not to be as upset about Harry. If Ron were still alive, you would probably go out with someone else, anyways. Harry is as good a choice as any," said the one without the letter nodding. "Yes, but how do I know now that Harry doesn't love me with a brotherly love as Ron does?" I shouted. I ran out the room, trying to get away from the letter, my thoughts, the world, and the memories of Ron. It had to stop.

I don't know why I was running exactly, or where to at first. I then realized I was running back to the place Harry and me went to. It seemed odd, that I went there only twice with him and subconsciously I was running off to it. I let my feet dangle off the cliff. It was dark out, but surprisingly, no one had seen me run out of the castle and into the night. I heard a rustling noise behind me, but didn't pay much attention to it. "Mudblood. Didn't think you would go out here unprotected, or at least without Potter." Drawled the voice of Draco Malfoy.

I turned around to see him smirking. He was alone; he seemed to be alone for a while now. WHY he didn't have his cronies with him constantly anymore, I didn't even want to know. All I knew was that he was coming to me with a malicious grin; the grin that made me realize something was about to happen—something bad. He grabbed my wrists and threw me hard against the ground. I got up on my feet and got ready to punch him when he kneed me in the shin. I bent down in pain, which a mistake. He hit me hard the stomach, knocking the wind out of me. I fell to the ground, knowing I was going to be bruised. I was on the ground now, and I was weak.

He pinned me to the ground and leaned down to whisper in my ear," You took my father from me. Now I have the right to take something from you. And I have always wanted to tear the virginity from someone." I cringed. He was going to rape me. And I was vulnerable to his attack. I began to cry, something I noticed myself doing so often nowadays. He ripped off my shirt, and I gasped at how cold it was outside. I shivered, and he just laughed. He kissed me, biting my lip so hard that it began to bleed. He pushed me harder to the ground, and I thought all hope was lost.

"MALFOY! GET YOUR ASS OFF OF HERMIONE!" Screamed a very irritated Harry. I looked up to see his face as red as Ron's got, and he pulled Draco off of me by his hair. Malfoy yelped in pain, and Harry pointed his wand to Draco's neck. I knew he was going to say Avada Kedarvra, the Killing Curse, until he dropped him, and kicked him over a rock. "Touch her again, and I will kill you. Make no mistake of that."

Harry picked up my torn shirt and gave it to me. I wrapped it around me as best as I could, to help warm me up a little. I looked at him and said, "Harry… thank you. SO much." I began to cry, and I threw my arms around his neck. He looked surprised at first, but then he put his arms lovingly around me and whispered, "I am just glad he didn't hurt you. Why in the world did you come out here, anyways?"

I explained about the letter, and about running out here. He just nodded through the story, and said, "I am sorry about all of this." "You didn't do anything, Harry. Unless you knew of course." I said. He shook his head. "The problem is, I SHOULD have known something about it. There were a few signs about Ron maybe liking Luna, but I guess I was oblivious to them. I wanted you and him to be together, and maybe she knew, but didn't know how to confront you. I should have paid more attention, I could have STOPPED this!" He hit his head against a rock.

"C'mon Harry. I expect it is about 12. We had better just go the Common Room." I said. He nodded and picked up the Invisibility Cloak off the ground, something I didn't notice he had before. We walked silently up to the Common Room, avoiding all of the teachers and students on our way. We finally got there after almost thirty minutes of travel. "Night." I whispered to Harry when we got into the Common Room. "Night." He replied. I walked up to the Girl's Dormitory, thinking of one thing: The rage that was apparent on Harry's face earlier. Why did he care more now than before, in the years before now?

Harry's POV

_If Draco ever pulls something like that on Hermione again… I will kill him. _I thought over and over again, not being able to sleep. Thoughts kept racing back and forth through my mind as soon as I put my head on my pillow, and I couldn't get them to stop. They were all revolved around Hermione, and the note, and Ron, and Ginny, and my life in general. _I never thought about Ginny this much when we went out… Maybe there is something more between Hermione and me? Wait, no, that is impossible. I loved Ginny more than I had any other person in the world. **Except Hermione, **_said a voice in my head. _What the bloody hell! **Don't worry. I am… Hmm… Your conscience. Yes, that is it. I am telling you some of the deeper thoughts inside your head. I will be until you don't need me anymore. **Go away. I don't need a crackpot voice of mine telling me what to do. It makes me think I am crazy. **I won't be long, I promise. Just tonight, if you really are the smart boy everyone makes you out to be. **FINE! I still can't help but think I am crazy, though. **All sane people think like that at first. **Gee, thanks._

_So... What are you here to tell me about? **Hermione. You love her. **No, we are just good friends. **Uh-huh, right. NO, I really believe you! Trust me, you love her. **No. I don't. It would be like betraying Ron and Ginny's spirit. **In case you haven't noticed, it isn't a rule you can't love someone who was your dead best friend's girlfriend. Deep down inside, you know you love her, Harry. **Go away. **You'll never sleep until you agree with me. You'll never rest. You just get seemingly crazier and crazier, until POP you just kill yourself. **I hate you. **Would you rather live a life of loneliness or a life of happiness with the one you love? **I don't know anymore. **Here, let me help you. **_

**FLASHBACK 1**

Suddenly, I was outside on Christmas of our 3rd year. Hermione and I were outside, while Ron was stuck inside doing detention. "Harry, you have got to study for these tests," said Hermione. "I understand it. It is Christmas break, let's just have fun while we can," I said—me from the past, not I presently. "Oh, Harry," said Hermione as she shook her head. Suddenly, she had a grin on her face, and looked down at the snow on the ground. She picked up a handful of it and began to chuck it at me. "How's this for fun?" I laughed, and we kept throwing snowballs at each other, still walking along. We tripped over a log, and tumbled to the ground together. I ended up rolling on top of her, in a compromising position. I got up quickly, and I was keeping Hermione from seeing me blush. I remember feeling a pang of well, a pleasant-nervous feeling. I smirked at the scene as we changed places.

**FLASHBACK 2**

This time, it was spring of our 2nd year. Ron was inside, doing a make-up Charms test, one that Hermione and me both passed with flying colors, thanks to an all-night study session. We were just walking along, talking about Ron's test, when Draco came up and began taunting Hermione. I threw him into the lake for calling her a Mudblood, something that got me a detention, but he got off scot-free, since Snape was the one who found out about it. I remember how mad I got at him, and I remember feeling like I wanted to kill him, though it was miniscule to how I felt tonight.

**FLASHBACK 3**

It was the Yule Ball this time. Hermione looked perfect in her dress, and her hair looked great. I remember avoiding her eyes just to make sure she didn't notice me staring at her. I just remember thinking about her while I was talking, eating, everything. I regretted not asking her out, something I had secretly wanted to do. I was a little flushed when I saw her with Krum, but Ron was worse. I suppose he was just used to the idea of Hermione being his that he got mad whenever he saw her with another girl.

**Back to the Present**

I was back in my room, lying on my bed. _How did you do that? **I accessed your memories. A lot of them were easy to find. Does this give you any proof that you love her? **Well, maybe a little. **Aha! A break through! **Shut up. **Ooh.. Testy today, Harry? **It isn't right, me liking—loving the girl that went out with my dead best friend. **A lot of things in the world aren't right. You just have to get used to going with your feelings. **I still don't feel right. **You won't feel right until you tell her you love her, express your feelings to her, and you have her in your arms. **I suppose you are right. Yes, you are right. I love her, and there is no stopping that. The only thing I can do is go with it. **Very good, Harry. Now, I can leave you. But, if you don't do what I told you, I will nag you until the day you die. **Fine, I get it, just leave so I don't think I am crazy. **Oh, if it helps, tons of brilliant people have voices inside their heads. Don't worry too much about it. Bye. **Bye. _I replied, and then slapped myself for actually saying bye to him.

I laid my head down against the pillow, still thinking about Hermione. Now the thoughts were stronger, and more revolved around her. I still couldn't sleep, though. "I'll just read for a while, that makes me sleepy," I said. I didn't know what exactly I was going to read, but it would be something. Reading for a while always put me to sleep, especially if it was a book about history. "Yes, my history book will do," I said decisively. I walked downstairs, and I grabbed my history book out of my bag. I flopped down on my favorite couch, and began to read. Within about five minutes' time, I fell asleep there on the couch, reading about the Giant Wars.


	8. I Don't Care About Them I Care About You

**Harry and Hermione: A Coincidental Love**

_Chapter 8: I Don't Care About Them, I Care About You_

**A/N: **I just realized something. I accidentally put Fred and George in here, even though, well, it is Harry's last year. How about this to some of the people who have noticed this as well: Let's just say Fred and George DRASTICALLY messed up on their NEWTs, hmm? Sorry about the confusion, if any, and for those who didn't notice this, well, yeah. It began to bother me. Oh, well. On to the story, eh? Later, remember to review and continue reading!

Harry's POV

I woke up, not seeing anyone in the Common Room. It still seemed dark, and I had a massive headache. At least this time it was a normal headache, and not one like when my scar was tearing my forehead apart. I rubbed it, and stared as the last few embers of the fire burned out and slowly became only ashes. I leaned against the couch, not wanting to leave it, for my legs felt like jelly. "Harry?" I heard a soft voice call, almost timidly, from behind. I turned around to see Hermione standing there, in a white night gown. I smiled at her and said, "Yes?"

He just smiled lightly, more like smirked actually, and walked over. She sat beside me and asked, "Let me guess… You couldn't sleep either?" I shook my head, and she leaned her head against my chest. "God… I had a nightmare about Ron… And Ginny… And you. I am so glad to see that you are still with me, Harry. I whispered softly into her ear, "You won't ever have to worry about that." "That is what Ron said." "Yes, but I mean it." She smiled, and stretched out against the couch. I heard a soft sigh, and I wrapped my arm around her protectively. I leaned my head against hers. She let out a small sigh, and then, I fell asleep.

I woke up, everyone crowding around the couch Hermione and me slept together in. I yawned, and one arm stretched up. This sudden movement, however, woke Hermione up. She smiled, as she had seen me first, I thought, but then jumped back when she noticed the crowd. "I can't believe you two! What, about a week you lost your "true loves," and you go and sleep together like that. I hope you didn't do… Anything ELSE on that couch," said Angelina. "Hey, shut up! They didn't do anything; Angelina, they are being completely innocent! I can't believe how cynical you can be!" shouted Fred (I think). "And how bitchy you can be," added George. "Uh! I thought you liked me!" shouted Angelina at Fred. "Not anymore. I am finding someone who isn't so… Annoying," started Fred. "Rude," continued George. "And not to mention, such an asshole," ended George. I looked at the twins and smirked, they winked, and walked out.

I looked at Hermione as the crowd began to dwindle, but of course, everyone was whispering. One hint: They weren't talking and Fred, George, or Angelina. Yeah, you could tell they were talking about Hermione and me since they kept glancing at us. I stood up, helping Hermione to her feet, and walked out to get some normal clothes on. I walked out of the room at about the same time Hermione did, and we walked out together, side by side, trying the best we could to ignore the crowd.

Hermione hugged herself once we were out, and I tried to put my arm around her. She shrugged me off, and walked to the side, like she didn't even know me. "Hermione?" I asked, afraid of what I was going to hear. "Do you hear what they are calling me? A SLUT, for Christ's sake! I didn't do anything! I just… God… Harry, I don't think I should see you anymore," she said, all put together, as if she was talking to ten different people at once. I am not sure I caught everything, but I think I got the entire picture. She ran away, crying, holding her head in her hands. I looked at her, trying to catch up, but she was smaller than me, and got through the people who were in the hallway, and seemed to disappear.

I hurried into the Great Hall, as all eyes were on me. _They probably think I did something to Hermione…_ I thought. I opened the doors to the Great Hall, and the once noisy Hall became silent. So silent you could hear a pen drop. Literally. Just then, Neville dropped his quill, and it seemed to echo through the Hall.

I sat down, as he looked around. Most people were looking straight at me and others were just picking at their breakfasts. I reached for the porridge bravely, trying to avoid eye contact with anyone. Everyone began to talk again, and Neville whispered to me," Is it true you shagged Hermione on the couch by the fire, then spent the rest of the night there?" "WE DIDN'T SHAG! WE JUST… Ok, we just spent the night together, but it was an honest accident, I mean… Not an accident, but…" I became so flustered my words didn't make sense anymore, even to myself. "Strained night, Harry?" asked Seamus in fake concern. I glared at them, and got up, leaving my porridge unfinished. I had to find Hermione. No doubt she was getting more insults than me… When guys have sex, they are masculine in the eyes of the world, and when girls have sex, they are sluts. And the world, or at least the part of the world that mattered most to me, thought that we had sex.

I ran through the halls, looking desperately for Hermione. It was time finally for classes, and Hermione was nowhere to be found. I decided if she was going anywhere, it would be the classes, and I headed to the Transfiguration classroom. I walked in, and of course, all eyes were on me. "Mr. Potter…" she began. "I know, I'm late, and I have a detention." I finished for her. I couldn't get to it in time, even though this time I knew the halls back and front. "That, and also, I believe I need to talk to you and Hermione in my office." I nodded, prepared for the talk about us supposedly having sex.

I walked into the office, to see a distraught Hermione slumped down in a chair. I smiled at her, but she just looked down, as if she had done something wrong. "Mr. Potter, I know you two did not, in fact, have sex, as the rumors say. I am afraid that there is nothing to do about them. I have already talked to Hermione, but, Ms. Granger, if you don't mind, I would like to speak to Harry alone?" Hermione nodded, and got up. She left the room, back into the room with all the students, who were probably now jeering at her, making her more upset. I cringed at the thought of seeing Hermione cry again just because of them.

"Mr. Potter, may I speak bluntly?" asked Professor McGonagall. "I suppose…" I said, trailing off. "Harry, it is obvious that you love Hermione. True, you did love before, only to have her taken away from you. I am glad you found someone so suitable for yourself soon after. Many people will mourn their entire lives for one love. To be honest, chances for love and romance are all around. Look at Cho Chang. It has been almost three years now, and she is still mourning Cedric. If she keeps this up, she will never love again, her heart will turn to stone. Protect and love Hermione, Harry. She needs you right now, no matter how much she pushes you away. Right now, you two are the only ones—besides Fred and George Weasly, I might add—that each other have. Harry, don't let your possibly only chance for love get away so quickly." She seemed really into this topic, and I was amazed. I never saw this side of McGonagall. She seemed as if she had made the same mistake Cho did, even if it was so long ago… We walked out of the room, back out to where all the students kept watching me. They were studying me, judging me, and trying to figure out what really happened.

Hermione's POV

I sat down, leaning my head against my arm. My cheeks were tear stained from crying, and I was tired. Not tired physically… I had just had the best night's sleep I had ever had in my entire life last night! But, I was tired emotionally. It felt like Ron had played with my emotions by promising to be there forever, and Harry had said the same thing. Draco had tried to rape me, which also upset me. But Harry protected me from that. People started messing with me about stuff I was innocent to. But Harry had tried to protect me from that. Ron had just recently died, along with Ginny. But Harry had helped me with that. "Duh." I whispered to myself, finally realizing that Harry cared for me—deeper than that of a best friend. He loved me, he truly did. I had just pushed him away for so long, it seemed as if I really believed I cared for him the way I had been acting.

I sighed, but I still was conscious of everyone whispering about me. Harry walked through the door, and he looked deep in thought. I kept eye contact away from him, so as I could try to concentrate on my schoolwork.

After Transfiguration, we went to Potions, and then we had lunch. Harry sat next to me, and said," You know, I don't care about what they say." "How can you not?" I asked. "Because, their opinions don't matter. I don't care about them, Hermione, I care about you," he said. I smiled at him, the first genuine smile I had smiled for a while, and hugged him tightly. He hugged back and whispered into my ear," I love you. I don't care what they say about it." "I love you, too."

**A/N: **Alright. I have maybe one, or two more chapters to go before I start a new series. Well, review, and maybe I'll update really fast. XD Bye!


	9. No More Questions, Tears, or Confusion

**Harry and Hermione: A Coincidental Love**

_Chapter 9: No More Questions, Tears, or Confusion_

Harry's POV

Well, the rest of the day was tough, since everyone kept staring at Hermione and I. But, we made it through. It was tough, considering now we had only two other students who believed us: Fred and George. And they happened to be getting into more and more trouble lately, probably because of depression due to their younger sibling's deaths.

I sighed as we walked back from lunch. No one followed us; no one was in the Common Room. For once, it was quiet and peaceful in it. We sat down on the couch together, and she leaned against me. "Harry?" she began. "Yeah?" I asked. "I am sorry for the way I've been acting," she said. "It is okay, anyone would be," I said. "Not you. You kept your cool about all of this." "True, because I want to be strong for you, Hermione." "I didn't need you to do that." "Yeah you did."

Hermione hugged me around the waist. "I'm such an idiot," she said. "Now, why do you say that?" I asked, confused. "Well, I've been ignoring… my, uh, feelings for a while…" she began, trailing off. "What feelings, and towards who?" I asked, interested. "I knew it wouldn't work with Ron. We were just well, TOO different. The first time I met you, I can remember the… excitement I had. Not just because you were famous, either." "That's good to know… I don't think I had that feeling at first. It was more of a curious feeling." "Curiosity? That's interesting…" "I guess I wanted to get to know you better, but the way Ron kept going on about how much of a know-it-all you were…" I began, with lack of words. "I know," she whispered as she lent against me.

"Harry?" she asked once again. "Yes…" I asked. "I am making a vow, right now," she said. "What's that?" I asked, interested. "I vow not to cry again over Ron. I am rather lucky, I think, to have you. I mean, if he didn't die—not that I am glad he's dead, mind you—things wouldn't have worked out like this, you know? Ron would have broken up with me at Christmas, and you would have gotten married to Ginny. I might have ended up with maybe Neville or someone like that, and I like this better." I smiled at her, and pulled her into a deep kiss. Suddenly the door opened, and in came a few Gryffindors.

"Ah… so Harry and Hermione DO have something going. I can't believe you two would get together so soon after the death of your boyfriend, and your girlfriend," said an unfamiliar voice. "Shut up, I don't care," said Hermione, pulling me closer. My eyes widened for a minute, and then I just smiled.

"Come on… I think we should get to classes," said Hermione after a minute, pulling away. "Do we have to?" I asked. "Yes," said Hermione with her no nonsense voice. I smirked and followed her to get to the rest of the classes. We held hands all the way to Herbology.

Hermione's POV

After classes and dinner, which were pretty much the same, except I ignored everyone (besides Harry), we went back up to the Common Room. We sat down in the four chairs on the right side of the Common Room together… the place we used to sit when Ron and Ginny were still alive, and when we all just wanted to talk together. We started on homework, but I couldn't concentrate, and neither could Harry. I could tell because he was almost constantly chewing on his quill, which had no ink on it at all.

"Harry… I need to tell you something," I said. He suddenly looked up, as if just out of a trance, and smirked. "I love you… more than anyone I have ever met," I said. He smiled, and sat on the arm of my chair. He hugged me, and whispered into my ear," I love you more than life itself." Tears of happiness formed in my eyes, and I hugged him back. I kissed him, and he pulled me closer, deepening the kiss.

We heard footsteps approaching, but we barely comprehended them. "Get a room you two!" cried the voice of Fred… or George; they both sound so much alike. We looked up to see Fred, George, and Lee. Harry smirked while I blushed. "I'm not surprised," said Lee, leaning back in the chair that was farthest from us. "What does that mean?" I asked, thinking cynically.

"Well, I always had the feeling you two might end up together. See… Ron and you were just too different, while Ginny was more of a free spirit. I wasn't sure how much longer she was going to stay with you, Harry. I really doubted she would have actually gotten married. She was more of the heartbreaker type, you know," explained Lee, totally relaxed and not offended by my question.

There was a silence for a minute. "Actually… he has a point," said one of the twins. "Maybe… just maybe," said Harry leaning back in the chair, looking at me, studying my expression intently. "So, are you two an official couple?" asked the other twin. "Yes," said me and Harry and the same time, though we hadn't discussed that. "Good… better to move to the future than to dwell in the past," said the next twin. "Agreed," I said.

Fred, George, and Lee left us sitting in the chair. We looked at each other, staring into each other's eyes. "Lee was absolutely right," I said finally. "Yes, he was," said Harry with a nod. "And so was George… Fred… Whichever one of them it was," I said with a smirk. "In which sentence?" "Better to move to the future than to dwell in the past," I said, leaning into him for another kiss.

* * *

**THE END**

Hope you liked it! ) I will continue writing Redemption for a while, and maybe mid-way in that series, I'll write another Harry Potter series. XD Later, all.


End file.
